Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Night at Freddy's 4 to ostatnia część z cyklu gier "Five Nights at Freddy's". Ta część nie została wprowadzona. Ale na pewno pojawi się, co zostało potwierdzone. Premiera odbędzie się w dniu 31 października 2015r. Teasery Pierwszy thumb|Pierwszy teaser|centre|291x291px Drugi Taki sam jak pierwszy, tylko bez kapelusza. Trzeci thumb|Trzeci teaser|centre|220x220px Kilka tygodni temu, na scottgames.com. Pojawił się trzeci teaser tej gry. Przedstawiał on koszmarną wersje Freddy'ego z 3 głowami na brzuchu. Freddy na tym obrazku trzyma kapelusz z poprzedniego teasera a pod animatronikiem był napis "THE FINAL CHAPTER" (pol. Ostatni Rozdział) i data wydania gry "10.31.15". Kiedy go rozjaśnimy, zobaczymy napis "NIGHTMARE" (z pol. Koszmar). Ogółem tło jest na górze czarne, a na dole czerwone. Czwarty thumb|Czwarty teaser |centre|290x290pxKilka dni temu pojawił się czwarty teaser tej gry. Przedstawia on również koszmarną wersje Bonnie'ego. Koło niego na górze jest napis "Was it me?" (z pol. Czy to byłem ja?), a pod nim znowu data wydania gry "10.31.15". Jeśli podświetlimy obraz, to też zobaczymy napis "NIGHTMARE" (z pol. Koszmar). Ogółem tło jest na górze granatowe, a na dole czarne. Piąty 16 maja 2015 roku został wystawiony nowy teaser prawdopodobnie z Chicą i Babeczką. Ma napis "Was it me?" oraz datę wydania czyli 10.31.15. Jeśli podświetlimy obraz pojawi się napis "NIGTHMARE". Szósty thumb|278px|Szósty teaser|centre 29 maja 2015 roku został wydany teaser z nightmare Foxy'm. Zamiast dotychczasowego "Was it me?" pojawiło się "Or me?" będące swoistym dokończeniem kwestii napisanych na innych teasarach FNaF 4. Na teaserze znowu pojawia się data 31 października. Po podświetleniu obrazka pojawia się napis "OUT OF ORDER". Hak może, ale nie musi przypominać znak zapytania więc wtedy wyszłoby "OUT OF ORDER ?" Również po podświetleniu zębów Z widać napis "Nightmare", ale nie jest on do końca widoczny. Po pociemnieniu oka Nightmare Foxy'ego można dostrzec liczbę 87. Logo "SCOTTGAMES.COM" nie ma oświetlenia, ale jeśli je oświetlimy wychodzi kolor różowy. Może to być poszlaka, że będzie to sen Pink Guy'a lub poszlaka według której Pink guy miał jakiś związek z The Bite of '87. Siódmy thumb|290x290px|Siódmy teaser|centre12 czerwca o godzinie 1:10 pojawił się nowy teaser, na którym widnieje kapelusz i muszka Purple Freddy'ego lub Złotego Freddy'ego. W rogu widać napis "Property od Fr.........r" nie widać całości, gdyż jest zamazane. Jednak możemy się domyślać, że chodzi o Freddy Fazbear lub Fredbear's Family Diner. Gdy spolszczymy całe zdanie wyjdzie: "Własność Freddy'ego Fazbear'a" lub "własność Fredbear's Family Diner". Dodatkowo, gdy spojrzymy trochę nad muszkę to zobaczymy prawdopodobnie odbicie zębów Nighmare Chicy albo Nighmare Freddy'ego. Podejrzenia i Spekulacje Jako, że poza nowymi animatronikami nic nie wiemy o FNaF4, pojawiły się liczne spekulacje. Miejsce Akcji Są dwie, główne teorie na temat miejsca akcji. KUPKA! :3 FredBear:Family Dinner Na obecną chwile, najpopularniejszą teorią na temat miejsca akcji jest pierwsza Pizzeria "FredBear:Family Dinner". Jednak gdyby była to prawda, to by doszło do wielkich pomieszań fabuły. Dlatego, że Purple Guy wchodzi do kostiumu Springtrap'a i tym samy umiera w trzeciej części, która jest dzieje się najpóźniej ze wszystki innych części. A skoro czwarta część dzieje się w "FredBear: Family Dinner", która jest ogółem pierwszą Pizzerią. To jakim cudem, Purple Guy jest uwięziony w Springtrapie, skoro jeszcze do niego nie wszedł? Nowy Dom Strachów Jest teoria, że akcja będzie trwała w nowym domu strachów. Kim tak naprawdę jest Nowy Animatronik? Animatronik z trzeciego teasera może być nową lub starą wersją Freddy'ego, a ten z czwartego nową lub starą wersią Bonniego (wygląda jak maszyna do zabijania). Pojawia się również teoria o tym że spalone animatroniki się odbudowały i są wcześniej wspomnianą maszyną do zabijania. Ostatnia część gry jest związana z The Bite of '87 Jest teoria, że FNaF4 będzie poświęcony The Bite of '87. Niektórzy tak sądzą, bo teaser z Nightmare Freddy'm wyszedł jako pierwszy obrazek z serii animatroników do FNaF 4, więc go uznają jako 1. Teaser z Bonnie wyszedł dokładnie 9 dni po Freddy'm, więc oznaczają go jako 9. Teaser z Chicą wyszedł po 8 dniach, więc oznaczają jako 8. Wystarczy, że Scott wypuści teaser Foxy'ego po 7 dniach więc można uznać, to za 7. Cyfry 198... układają się prawie w date 1987, czyli w rok kiedy doszło do The Bite of '87. Jeśli jeszcze teaser Foxy'ego wyjdzie po 7 dniach (o ile w ogóle wyjdzie), ta teoria będzie miała sens. Okazało się to nieprawdą. Teraz już wiemy, że ta teoria teraz lekko się chwieje, ponieważ teaser z Foxy'm nie wyszedł zgodnie z planowaną datą ( 24.05.2015 ). Foxy jednak wyszedł 29.05.2015. Po napisach "Was It Me" i "Or Me" można wywnioskować że FNaF 4 będzie związane z rozstrzygnięciem, kto jest odpowiedzialny za "The Bite Of '87". Ciekawostki *Animatroniki z teaserów dostały nazwy: Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica i Nightmare Foxy. *Już we FNaF2, Bonnie miał dwie pary zębów. Ale Nightmare Chica jest pierwszym animatronikiem, który ma aż trzy. *To Nightmare Freddy zabrał cylinder *Trzy obrazki z koszmarnymi animatronikami nazywają się "4.jpg", a obrazek koszmarnego foxy'ego nazywa się NF.1.jpg. *Niektórzy uważają, że w pomiędzy zębami Nightmare Babeczki jest kamera. *W teaserze Nightmare Foxy'ego, po przyciemnieniu obrazka, w oku tego animatronika pojawia się liczba- 87. *Nightmare Freddy jest bardzo podobny do Freddiego Krugera. Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's